


Problem Padawan

by starcall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Force Sex (Star Wars), Interspecies Relationship(s), Jedi Training, Loss of Virginity, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mental Link, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A difficult Padawan gets a private training session with Jedi Master Shaak Ti in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but her unusual teaching methods lead to an entirely different kind of lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Padawan

**27 BBY. Jedi Temple. Coruscant.**

“Let the Force rule your body, not your fatigue, not your doubt! Let it fill your muscles!”

The low, encouraging voice of Jedi Master Shaak Ti filled Lylan’s ears, but all he could feel was the strain and the distracting thoughts running through his mind. He tried to clear his mind, feel the Force run through his body like a river, but instead he felt his arms begin to shake beneath him. He glanced down at the roaring waterfall below.

“Find your centre! Breathe… breathe! Lylan!” Her voice rose to a shout as his elbows buckled and he fell, plunging through the air. His back hit the water with a splash and a rush of coldness. He closed his eyes and the felt the cool water soothe his sore muscles. The moment of serenity was ruined by strong arms pulling him out of the water by the shoulders.

Lylan flopped onto the grass next to the large artificial pool that the waterfall poured into. He wiped the water and wet hair away from his eyes to find himself looking up into Master Ti’s frowning face. Her full, dark red lips were pursed in disapproval, dark blue eyes staring out of the white markings on her crimson-skinned face. “You’re distracted,” She said.

“Sorry. You’d think doing a handstand at the top of a waterfall would be easier to focus on, but…” He trailed off, shaking water out of his dark, curly hair. He ran a hand through his messy mop… it would take ages to get completely dry, even in the heat. And it was hot in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The thermocycle was set to summer, and the artificial sun beat down on them. It felt like a jungle, so naturally the Togrutan Master Ti was right at home. Instead of her normal flowing robes she was wearing a loose skirt made of some sort of hide and a sleeveless top that bared her midriff.

She was so different than his own Master Oppo Rancsisis, who was wise, kind and patient but also ancient, covered with hair and not much for hands-on training. Shaak Ti was only twenty-eight, young for a Master, but she had the easy poise and confidence of a much older Jedi. Her body showed her mastery of the physical aspects of the Force that were so difficult for Lylan. She was tall and slender, arms, shoulders, and stomach tight with muscle.

But otherwise, Lylan thought with a twinge of guilt, she looked like one of the Twi’lek dancers he had seen in a Coruscant nightclub on one of his first missions. Her small waist curved out to wide hips and long, strong legs. He could see the white slashes of pigmentation on her red thighs, peeking out through the slit in her skirt as she walked away from him.

There was a kind of alien grace to the way she moved, an exotic sway that reminded Lylan of a jungle cat—power and energy contained. She wore a necklace with animal teeth hanging from it, as well cord and wood bracelets and anklets that clacked and jingled as she stepped gracefully across the grass.

Lylan fell back onto the grass, trying to relax his aching muscles. His palms hurt from holding himself up on the rock for so long, and it felt like it would be ages before he would get his breath back.

“You are not my apprentice. I’m taking the time out of my own schedule to help you train because your use of the Force to enhance your physical abilities is lacking,” Master Ti said.

“Lacking? With all due respect, Master, I don’t see what the problem is. I’m good at the Force! Who cares if I can’t do a handstand forever or jump over a building? Isn’t the Force more than that?” Lylan dragged himself up on his elbows to look at her. It was a line that had worked on instructors in the past. When he was younger Masters had appreciated his studiousness, his interest in the quiet manipulation of the Force rather than showy acrobatics and lightsaber combat.

She put her hands on her hips. “Your attitude is not going to help you improve, Padawan. Jedi are strong in every aspect of the Force. Sensing and affecting the flow of the Force around you is valuable, but you must learn to let it fill your body and empower you. To do that you, you need to focus, listen and not let yourself become…”

As he tried to listen his gaze drifted down from Shaak Ti’s blue and white stripped _lekku_ to the front of her top, which was stretched especially tight. His mind wandered to one of the more interesting holovids he had seen during his sparse access to the Holonet. The thin material clung tightly to her, and the neckline dipped low. His gaze followed a bead of sweat that had formed on her neck and was making its way across her smooth red skin. As he watched, it rolled down her collarbone and disappeared into the valley of her…

“Padawan.”

Lylan looked up quickly. Master Ti narrowed her eyes at him. “…Distracted.” She tossed one of her head-tails over her shoulder, looking down at him thoughtfully. “I think I may know what the problem is.”

Lylan grimaced. “I am trying, Master, believe me. I don’t know what the other Masters might have told you, but I’m not a ‘problem Padawan’. I just have different strengths. Even Master Rancisis says it’s just not my… “

“Shh. You talk too much. How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Mhm. And do you take care of your… physical needs?” She raised her brows.

“…What do you mean? Of course I do. I eat a lot. I stay hydrated.”

She shook her head. “No, no, no. Not that. I mean… how to put this… your natural desires.”

“Oh.” Lylan looked down. “I…”

“There’s no reason to be ashamed. Nowhere in the code does it prohibit self love. All beings have needs, even Jedi.”

“Uh, I guess. I’ve just never… talked about it or anything.” Lylan wished he was back in the cold water.

“You are comfortable with your body, then? Its functions.” Master Ti’s voice was calm.

Lylan nodded, still not looking at her. What in the galaxy was this about? Was she trying to embarrass him into shutting up?

“...All right. We’re going to try another exercise. Stand up.”

Lylan looked at her incredulously. “What? Sorry, Master Ti, but you had me in that handstand for nearly half an hour. I’m totally exhausted.”

“If you can find your focus, the Force will empower you far beyond what you believe you are capable of.” She pulled him to his feet hurriedly. She had seemed so tall before, but now that they were face to face she was a few inches shorter than him, though the two horn-like protrusions on the top of her head, her montrals, went up above his own.

She had picked up her comlink from the rock, and with the touch of a switch Lylan heard the distant, large doors to the Room of a Thousand Fountains slide closed and lock.

“There. Now we will not be disturbed.” She tossed her comlink aside, put her hands on her hips and looked him up and down.

“Now. Do you feel your body’s attraction to me, Padawan?” Master Ti asked.

Lylan’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was “Uh…”

“We are a different species, but there are enough physical similarities between our kinds and from the way you’ve been looking at my body throughout our training session…”

“What? No! I wasn’t… I haven’t been...”

She waved his words aside. “Lylan. You must be honest with me and do everything I say if this exercise is going to work. Will you do that?”

Lylan nodded.

“So. Do you or do you not feel a physical desire for my body?”

Lylan nodded again, feeling his cheeks grow hot. “…I just can’t help it, Master… I—“

She put a finger to his lips. “Focus, Lylan. Be present. Follow my lead.” She reached out and grabbed the hem of his tunic, starting to pull it up. “Arms up.” He did so, and it slipped over his head without too much trouble. “That will make it easier for me to see.”

He rubbed his arms nervously, folding them across his bare torso. He had an average build, nowhere near as muscular or defined as some of the other Padawans his age. She pulled his arms away from his chest and straightened his shoulders so he was standing up with good posture.

“Centre yourself. Find the Force. Breathe. Like you were going to meditate.”

Lylan closed his eyes, breathing in slowly through his nose, and out through his mouth, reaching out with his mind for the Force. Feeling it around him was no problem, it was all in the doing that he failed at. He could feel Master Ti’s presence in the Force, burning bright and warm like the sun.

“Look at me, Padawan.”

He opened his eyes. She stood in the grass a few feet away from him, staring at him with a thoughtful, intense gaze. “Watch me and focus on feeling your body.”

Shaak Ti closed her eyes and started to run her hands across her montrals, sliding her thin fingers across the blue and white striped skin, down to her slender neck. Lylan thought she was about to perform some kind of focusing movement for him to copy. Instead her hands kept going lower, sliding down across the sides of her breasts, gently caressing her stomach. Eyes still closed, she tilted her hips and shifted her leg so that it slipped out of the slit in her skirt.

Lylan was hypnotized. The deep, flawless red skin seemed to go on forever. Her hand brushed along the line of her thick, soft thigh. His gaze followed its gesture down to her calf, her ankle, the pointed toes of her bare foot. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, a contained urge like holding in a breath. He wanted to touch her.

Abruptly, she let go of her breath and dropped her hands, opening her eyes. Was it over already? Was he supposed to have learned something from that? But then she reached behind her back with both hands, and with one deft movement, untied the knot that held her shirt in place.

Lylan’s mouth dropped open. The light scrap of fabric fell away and landed on the ground. Master Ti moved her _lekku_ aside, revealing her bare breasts to the artificial sunlight. They were full and heavy, sloping teardrops that pointed upwards, sitting high on her chest. Her dark red nipples were thick and puffy, jutting out from the smooth crimson skin. He felt his mouth watering, and a stirring between his legs.

He was staring. _Oh no._ Maybe this was normal for her. Just showing a greater comfort with her body. Is that what she was trying to teach him? He tore his eyes away from her magnificent chest and looked up, gauging her reaction. She stared back at him, expression as cool and authoritative as ever, as if she was surveying his lightsaber practice. Her gaze dropped, and he followed her line of sight down to the tent that was forming in his pants.

“That is a good start. Keep focusing on your body, Padawan. Don’t move from that spot.” Master Ti crossed the distance between them. Her unrestrained breasts swayed ever so slightly as she walked. Lylan squeezed his eyes shut again. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Stop getting hard._

“That’s it. Feel the Force flow through your body.” He felt her breath on his neck. She was practically whispering in his ear. As he breathed he inhaled her scent: woody, natural, with a hint of spice. 

Suddenly, there was a hand pressed against the bulge in his pants. He gasped, almost opening his eyes.

“Stay in your centre, stay in your body. Don’t let anything move you from your centre.” Her melodious voice sent a shiver running down his spine.

He kept himself open to the Force, resisting the urge to press back against her hand as she started to rub his hardening length through the fabric. This definitely wasn’t a normal exercise.

“Good. Open your eyes. See if you can maintain your focus.”

Lylan did so and automatically raked his eyes across the ample softness of Master Ti’s breasts again. They were so close to him now, jutting out from her body and almost touching his bare chest. He couldn’t look at them enough.

“You enjoy the sight of my breasts, Padawan.” It was a statement, not a question. He nodded, biting his lip. “It arouses you.” She nodded down at his clothed erection as she rolled her palm across it. “But you must not let anything interrupt your focus.” With her free hand she reached up to her own chest and cupped one of her breasts, her fingers sinking into the pliant flesh as she kneaded the heavy globe.

He thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head, but he desperately clung to his connection to the Force, his breathing. The fatigue of the previous exercise had faded. He felt energized, alive, and desperate to see what was going to happen next.

The Togrutan closed her eyes for a moment and he could feel her Force presence reaching out to his own, testing him. “Very good. You’re letting the Force be your life blood. I think you’re ready to put your focus and strength into action.” She took her hand away from between his legs.

“Am I… going back on the waterfall again?” Lylan asked glumly.

“No. This will be much more difficult, but also I believe, more rewarding.” Shaak Ti put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards towards the boulders at the edge of the pool. “Sit down.” He did, on the edge of a large flattish rock covered with moss.

She looked down at him sternly. “Before we begin. What you and I are about to do is an exercise to encourage you to focus and use the Force to empower your body. For our purposes, nothing we are about to do is forbidden. But many Jedi still frown upon it, so I’ll ask that you keep this part of the training session between us. Do you understand?” His eyes met hers. Throat dry, heart racing, he nodded. She seemed satisfied with this.

“Begin your breathing. When you find your centre, we’ll begin. Do not let anything shake you from this.”

Not taking his eyes off of her now, Lylan started to breath and sank down into himself, feeling the swirling energy of the Force. Shaak Ti nodded, reached down, unbuckled his belt and began to pull his pants down his legs. He lifted his hips so that she could remove them entirely.

He looked down. The outline of him was clear inside his thin underwear. He met Master Ti’s gaze as she hooked her fingers in the waistband and drew them down. With a sharp intake of breath, his swollen cock sprang free, standing upright in his lap. It was larger than he’d ever seen it before, achingly hard, the light brown skin taut and shiny.

As he watched, and breathed, Shaak Ti wrapped her cool fingers around it, stroking it lightly as she held it place. Swinging first one leg, then the other over his own, she straddled him smoothly. As she leaned over her breast swung pendulously and bumped against the side of his face. He shuddered as the soft skin brushed against his cheek. Breathe in, breathe out.

She adjusted her skirt with one hand, and looked into his face. “Feel the Force, Padawan. Stay in your centre. Are you ready?”

Mouth open, he nodded. Was this really happening?

Hand still holding his cock up, Shaak Ti bent her knees. When his swollen tip brushed against her soft, wet folds he nearly forgot the Force existed.

“Master…” He breathed, and then she lowered herself onto him. He was enveloped in smothering, slick heat as he felt his head push past her snug opening and slide smoothly inside of her. Her tight walls squeezed his shaft as she settled on top of him, sending powerful shivering sensations up into his chest. He felt firm, bare flesh under her skirt press against his thighs as she sat down. Lylan bit his lip hard enough to hurt, fingers grasping desperately at the flat stone.

He groaned and his hands went to her hips, filling his fingers with her body the same way he was filling her up. This was heaven, more empowering than the Force had ever been. He was inside Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

“Padawan… focus!” Master Ti said. Somehow she was still totally composed. “If you lose your centre, the exercise is over.”

Over? He never wanted this to end. He closed his eyes and opened himself back up to the Force. Trying to squeeze the feeling of being sheathed inside of her out of his comprehension. He could do this. He had to do this. He felt his heart-rate slow and the warmth of the Force balance out the primal urges that were pulling him off course. Lylan opened his eyes, letting go of her waist and focusing on her face.

“That’s it, Padawan,” She said. Still maintaining her balance she pushed her bare feet against the ground and started to rock her hips slowly.

“Oh…” He breathed, as she ground against him, moving his cock around inside of her. “Master Ti, that’s…”

“…That is the challenge. You must maintain focus whatever you feel.”

He nodded, and she continued circling her pelvis in his lap. He kept his mind on the Force, but he felt himself throb with her every gyration. He forced himself not to look away from his teacher’s face. Shaak Ti had proud, elegant features-- high cheekbones, those full lips and large eyes.

Lylan kept his eyes on her face for what fell like an eternity. He knew watching her body twist and grind on top of him would be too much for him. The entire time, her breathing was steady, her cheeks unflushed, mouth relaxed as she rode him. “Are you… not feeling anything?” He finally blurted between breaths.

She looked down at him coolly.

“I do not let physical sensation, natural urges… distract me. Your focus must be unshakeable to allow the Force to enhance your body. Do you see?”

He nodded. “I can feel it.” He did feel it. The Force was flowing through his muscles like never before. He felt like he could be up on that waterfall for hours. “It’s not so hard now.”

Master Ti raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I will make things more difficult, then.”

A smile fought its way to his lips. “I’m ready.”

She leaned forward, resting her hands on his shoulders. Then she lifted her hips, dragging her sex along his shaft, coming partway off of him so that only the head was still inside her. Then she dropped herself back down onto his hardness, smoothly falling into a rhythmic rolling of her hips that sawed his cock in and out of her.

“Kriff, that’s… Sorry.” Lylan said hurriedly at the curse that escaped his lips. He looked up at the artificial sky, digging his fingers into his own thighs. _Focus. Focus. Focus._

He found himself staring into the Jedi Master’s steadily swaying breasts in front of his face. He wondered what they would feel like in his hands, in his mouth. The pain of fatigue started to creep into him. _Focus._

“You’re doing much better than I expected. I can feel the Force within you.” Master Ti closed her eyes briefly, and he felt the brush of her presence in the Force. It felt as soft and strong as her warmth around him. “You’ve already improved considerably. Ready for a greater challenge?”

“I’m ready for anything,” Lylan bit out.

“Overconfidence is dangerous, Padawan.” Shaak Ti eased off of him, his cock slipping out of her. It was slick with her wetness and still sticking up stiffly in his lap. She picked her feet up from the ground and climbed smoothly onto the rock Lylan was sitting on.

She reached out a hand, and with a grinding sound one of the boulders slid across the grass towards them. “Lie back.” He leaned until his back hit the boulder behind him. He was now reclining back as she stood over him. She adjusted her _lekku_ and dropped down so that her legs were bent in half, knees in the air, feet flat on the rock on either side of his body. She took him in her hand again, looked into his eyes and sank back onto him.

“Unhh.”

Her tight cunt slid down his cock until he was completely buried inside of her, deeper than ever before. Then before he could prepare himself, Master Ti flexed her powerful legs and started to bounce on his throbbing length. She steadily, punishingly dropped herself on him, using almost her entire weight to drive his cock into her sex. Reaching behind her to hold onto his thighs, she arched her back, thrusting her breasts into the air.

The pleasure was overwhelming, her driving rhythm forcing the air out of his lungs. Lylan could feel the strength of the Force fading from his body as he indulged in the sweet, wet friction, the feeling of her tight pussy milking his aching hardness. Sweat beaded his forehead and his heart jumped with every stroke. He could feel an electric pressure building in the head of his cock, telling him he was close to coming.

Master Ti looked down at his punch-drunk expression. “You are losing yourself…”

Her skirt rode up around her waist and Lylan could actually see his thick shaft splitting her delicate pink lips, swallowed repeatedly by her wet, clasping cunt. If he let go of the Force entirely, he would finish, he was sure of it. What would it feel like to explode within her embrace? What would she say if he shoved himself inside her and pumped his load deep into in her sex?

“We can end the exercise if you...” She started.

 _No! Don’t look, don’t think about it, think about the Force,_ he told himself over and over again.

Lylan shook his head. He wasn’t about to let things end here.

_Feel the Force. Feel only the Force, not her._

Gradually, feeling returned to his muscles, the Force bringing a burst of energy that told him he had found his centre again. The pressure building in him ebbed. Lylan ran a hand through his hair and steadied his breathing.

In response, Shaak Ti leaned forward, shifting her weight and bracing her hands on his chest. The cool wooden beads of her bracelet pressed into his skin and the tips of her _lekku_ brushed across him. Her scent was intoxicating. It was still so hot in the gardens. Their flesh was sticky with sweat when they touched. A glint of perspiration shone on her brow. In this new posture her ass was thrust out behind her, smacking lewdly against his pelvis as she kept pumping her legs to slam her pussy onto his cock.

As she searched his face, waiting for him to break, Master Ti took one of her breasts in her hand, letting it jiggle in her grasp, the flesh spilling out between her fingers. Almost absent mindedly, she tweaked the hard nipple with her thumb.

Lylan groaned at the visual. Now she was trying to make him lose focus. She wanted him to give in, so she could look down her nose at him and lecture him about perseverance. She was still a perfect Jedi Master, calm and composed, barely breathing hard even as she rode him unrelentingly. She was vigorously fucking his cock, making him lose his mind with pleasure, but for her this was a totally dispassionate affair… a learning opportunity. He didn’t know a lot about sex, but he knew this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Well, if this was the one time he would experience this, he was going to make it worth it.

Gritting his teeth, Lylan reached up and wrapped his fingers around her breasts. Shaak Ti’s eyes widened slightly as he squeezed the soft flesh, hungrily fondling her large, teardrop tits. Lylan stared back unabashedly. She was the one having sex with him … who was she to forbid him anything? She been bouncing her breasts in his face for long enough.

“Don’t give in to…”

He cut her off by capturing her thick, wine-dark nipples, twisting them slightly as he rolled them between the pads of his fingers. She breathed in sharply, and Lylan felt a rush of exhilaration. What else could he get away with?

Still roughly groping her with one hand, he slid the other down her body, trailing it along her soft red skin of her hips and then her back, lower and lower until he found the firm behind that she was bouncing on him. He breathed in sharply as he ran his hand across her large, round ass. He kneaded one soft cheek, feeling the tight muscles flexing beneath while more ample flesh escaped his grasp.

“Padawan…” Master Ti grabbed his wrist, raising her eyebrows. “You’re losing yourself…”

“No,” He shook his head. “I’m not.” And he wasn’t. The Force burned as strong within him as ever, making his body feel light as a feather, his mind clear and energized. The more he allowed himself to feel the pleasure, the power of their act, the more the Force flooded into him. He wasn’t anywhere close to losing control.

Lylan bucked his hips upwards, punching the last inch of his shaft into her wet heat, filling her up as she came down on him. Master’s Ti breath caught. He did it again. And again. Each time she dropped herself onto him, he drove into her cunt from below, filling her all the way up. The power of his pumping hips jostled her whole body as he met her rhythm stroke for stroke.

“Padawan, this isn’t what…” Shaak Ti started, grabbing her blue and white _lekku_ as they bounced along with her. “This isn’t the…” Lylan’s next shove up knocked her slightly off balance and she grasped his arms for support. Her face was flushed a deep red now and she was breathing hard, breasts heaving. She was fighting the pleasure, but she was feeling it. He could tell from the way her wet sex clenched around him and her nails dug into his bicep when he filled her up.

In the Force, he could feel her trying to hold onto her centre, restore her peaceful calmness. But no matter how powerful she was, her attempts to block the waves of pleasure weren’t working, just like they didn’t work for him. Lylan had discovered the secret. The Force flowed through all things, and by embracing his desire, he had found the Force _inside_ their coupling. Now his connection to the Force burned as strong as his arousal. Not even a Jedi Master was a match for him in this moment.

“This exercise… is not for… pleasure--Unh!” Master Ti she bit her lip hard before sounds could escape her, but he see it all over her face. Her eyes were wide, brows meeting as if surprised at how good it felt. He felt her own Force presence touch his and feel the power radiating from his body.

“How are you doing that…” Master Ti asked breathlessly.

“I’m feeling the Force, Master. I just let go and felt the power in this.” Lylan punctuated his words with an extra hard thrust.

“We should… stop…”

“But I think I’m… really starting to learn something…” He ran his thumbs across the white markings on her thick thighs and pulled her down on him hard, at the same time reaching out and touching her Force presence. He could feel the burning core of Shaak Ti’s Force-empowered ecstasy, trapped inside the slowly eroding walls of her restraint. If he could bring those walls down…

He tried to focus the Force to stroke, caress and penetrate her Force power the same way he did her body.  As he did so, he heard her voice in his head, murmuring.

_We are Jedi…_

He answered back in his own mind. _You said even Jedi have needs._

_This is wrong…_

_You started this in the first place. This wasn’t a normal exercise, was it, Master? You want it... you want it… you want it…_

Lylan continued repeating the mantra in his mind, and he could feel her mental walls wavering, quivering... the blazing fire of the Jedi Master’s passion fighting to burst out. All she needed was a little push.

He circled both arms around her waist, trapping her lithe, strong body to him, holding her in place. Then he started pistoning his cock in and out of her pussy as hard and fast as he could.

The effect was almost instantaneous. He felt her walls start to crumble and then within seconds they shattered into dust as she let go of her calm and the torrential storm of pleasure contained inside of her exploded outward. A blast of Force energy swept over his mind like being slapped in the face with a bolt of lightning.

Shaak Ti let out a high, wordless scream that shook with the rhythm of his fucking, her _lekku_ twitching violently against his body, fingers latching into his curly hair. “I do, I do want it, I want it, I want it, I want it...” She repeated his mantra back to him, eyes squeezed shut, voice breathless and choked with desperation. “Yes, yes, yes, ohhhh…” Her words dissolved into wanton moans as she squirmed and arched her back, hungrily taking his frenzied thrusts. 

Lylan couldn’t help but groan as well as he felt their shared ecstasy reverberate through both their bodies and the Force. The raw, unrestrained power of her arousal in the Force was overwhelming, almost frightening. It vibrated through his body, deep inside him and along his cock like he was sitting inside a huge metal bell while it tolled.

“By the Force!” Shaak Ti cried. “Harder, deeper…” It wasn’t the stern instruction of a Master but the urgent pleading of a lover. She looked over her shoulder at her thick, crimson ass bouncing violently as he pounded her. He slipped his hands from around her waist to dig his fingers into her perfectly shaped cheeks, spreading them apart so he could drive even deeper inside of her. He slowed slightly and began drawing himself farther out of her each time to slam the length of his cock back inside in one hard motion.  

She groaned rhythmically with every thrust, looking into his face for the first time since the awakening of her passion. Her lips were parted, midnight blue eyes wide with pleasure and burning with lust.

“Do you want me to… stop now, Master?” He asked, between groans and quick, shallow breaths. In the haze of pleasure and Force energy, it didn’t feel so bold to speak to her this way. It didn’t matter that she was a Jedi Master. He was making her scream.

She shook her head, locking her gaze onto his. “Fuck me, Padawan… keep fucking me like that… I need it, I need, I need it…”

He grunted and felt a line of Force energy ripple from inside of him straight down his cock like an electric shock. He felt her pussy clench and her breath caught with surprise.

“Mmmm, naughty, dirty Padawan…” Master Ti half-panted, half-purred into his ear.  “Use the Force… give your Master that great big cock… Taste me, Padawan...”

She cupped her full breasts in her hands and brought them to his lips. Lylan groaned and buried his face in them, licking and suckling her luscious tits, the soft flesh filling his view, undulating with the motion of their fucking. She gripped his head as he sucked one thick, dark rose nipple into his mouth and battered it with his tongue. He let his teeth graze the stiff nub and Shaak Ti shivered, almost tearing his hair out of his head. Her eyes went wide and then she bucked her hips down onto him.

“Oh my… finish me, Padawan, please finish me, do it hard, make me scream…”

Lylan reached inwards for the well of power fueled by their shared pleasure and with the strength of the Force on his side, rocketed his hips at a blazing speed, frantically impaling her with his cock. Her moans turned into screams and she pressed her face in his shoulder. She tugged and twisted her own nipples roughly, sucking the skin over his collarbone into her mouth as he pumped her wildly. All thoughts went out of his mind other than giving her the most pleasure he was physically capable of. He wanted so badly to see her undone, make the intimidating, beautiful, powerful Jedi Master lose herself in ecstasy and never ever forget this night.

“Yes, that’s it, Padawan! Just like that, just like that, don’t stop, don’t stop--”

Her whole body suddenly stiffened against him. Her perfect, wet cunt squeezed tight around him, and she pressed back against his body, all of her muscles tensing as she writhed in his arms, her knees coming together, legs shaking violently. “Oh—oh… come for me, Padawan, give it to me!” Shaak Ti whimpered as her orgasm took her.

Lylan let go of his Force-powered stamina and came, releasing all that had been building up since she first touched him. The world went white for a second and he felt like his cock throb inside her clenching pussy. Then he buried himself deep inside the Jedi Master and pumped his hot cum into her until it hurt.

He closed his eyes and opened up all of the valves in his mind, letting all of his feelings and sensations of the night flood out into the Force and pour into her mind. He felt her take them in hungrily and give back her own, their minds melding as they shared in each other’s ecstasy until it formed into one rippling tidal wave of mental pleasure that tore them both apart.

With a lurch, he felt the rock they were lying on rise into the air. There was the sensation of drawing in and then the Force exploded out of her, bending the plants and trees around them with a massive shockwave. The rock cracked and split apart, and for the second time he felt himself falling through the air and plunging into the pool at the base of the waterfall.

Lylan dragged himself to the surface and wiped the water off of his face. He looked around and saw Shaak Ti slowly pulling herself to her feet a way’s away from him, still shaky. The water streamed off of her body as she straightened, leaving her glistening in the artificial sun as the last droplets clung to her skin. She walked slowly out of the pool and collapsed onto the grass. He followed her, noticing her glance over at him quickly as he dropped down beside her.

They lay there for a while, panting, and Lylan felt his Force-powered stamina fade away, the aching exhaustion returning to his body.

“What… what was that?” He asked finally.

Master Ti cleared her throat nervously. “When I... finished, I must have released some Force energy…”

“No, I meant…” He turned towards her.

“Oh, yes…” She trailed off, running her hands across her face. “I don’t know,” She said finally. Her tone was so different than the authoritative teacher from before, she sounded young and unsure of herself.

“Well, you’re the Jedi Master,” Lylan said. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what came next.

She let out a long sigh and stood up. He rolled over and watched her dress, pulling her skirt straight and putting her shirt back on, tying it up in the back. She threw him his pants and tunic and he dressed quickly.

Master Ti stepped in front of him and straightened out his mussed tunic. Then she bit her lip and drew herself up to her full height.

“Padawan. Lylan. We both became... carried away. Why I started that exercise in the first place... I don’t know what I was thinking.”

He felt his heart sink.

“No matter how… pleasurable that may have been... it was forbidden. Nothing like that can ever happen between us again. If anyone were to find out about what we did... there would be severe consequences for both of us. Do you understand?”

He nodded glumly. It was like waking up out of a dream to harsh reality.

“Good.” She reached out a hand towards his face and then stopped partway and let it drop to her side. He couldn’t believe that just minutes ago she had been passionately clinging to him, taking him inside her. “I am… sorry, Padawan. It will be best if we stay away from each other.”

Lylan watched her walk away, towards the doors out of the gardens. He did feel different. He had felt the Force in his body, finally letting it empower his abilities, and he had joined with a Jedi Master. More than that, he had made her lose all control of her mind and body until she had begged him to finish her.

This wasn’t over. Thanks to Shaak Ti’s exercise, he had learned a lot about a lot more than the Force. And this was a subject he couldn’t wait to keep studying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Later chapters will feature more of this character/Shaak Ti, as well as other female characters, both original and canon.


End file.
